Section 8:Prejudice
Section 8: Prejudice is a video game that will be the sequel to Section 8. The game rolls out to Xbox LIVE® Arcade for the Xbox 360® video game and entertainment system from Microsoft on April 20, 2011; comes to Windows PC via online distributors, including Steam and Games for Windows Marketplace, on May 4, 2011; and hits the PlayStation®Network in Summer 2011. Storyline The game takes place a short time after the defeat of the Arm of Orion during the Outer Rim War. Newly promoted Captain Alexander Corde and the 8th Armored Infantry are staging mop-up operations across the fringes of Human space to eliminate the last remnants of the once formidable Arm. However, the 8th Armored Division's costly victory over the Arm of Orion has caused many in the United States Empire, both civilian and military alike, to ask questions regarding this supposedly minor insurrection. How could the small Arm of Orion inflict such serious wounds on the legendary 8th Armored Infantry? Who supplied them with their vast, and deadly, arsenal? Amidst this storm of controversy, there is an atmosphere of suspicion and doubt amongst the soldiers. As Corde unravels the mystery behind the Arm of Orion, he will discover a conspiracy that causes him to question everything he fights for. Beta The Section 8 Prejudice Beta was launched in November. Information ■ The game will be released as downloadable content rather than a fully-fledged retail release. It is priced at $14.99, or 1200 Microsoft Points. ■ A new hover-bike vehicle is featured. It is equipped with gauss machine guns, missile launchers, and is capable of using it's hover jets to "jump" or accelerate it's speed to crush or run over enemy soldiers, similar to the Ghost of the Halo series. ■ Heavy Armor can now perform finisher-kill animations on other Heavy Armor, and even on soldiers riding hover-bikes. ■ The knife can now instantly kill via finisher-kill animations. ■ The game features over fifty customizable weapons and various new types of equipment. *All weapons in the first game are back, along with a new one, the pulse cannon. ■ The single-player campaign is said to be far more refined and structured than in the first game, being at least five hours in length with a complex story. ■General Barrett Stone and now-Captain Alex Corde return in the sequel. Blackburn, Matthews, Reyes, and Graves also make a return. *New ARM characters make an appearence like Commander Thorne and Salvador. ■ On a minor note, the appearance of the US Imperial Navy frigates have changed from thick-set, solid blue color designs to a larger, sleeker, more intimidating form with a dark grey color. ■ There will be different types of armor skins for both the US Imperial and ARM of Orion factions, other than the Standard and Officer-type armor skins. Images Screenshot-13-314x204.jpg|Fatality Screenshot-2-314x204.jpg|In-Game firing Screenshot-8-314x204.jpg|Burn-In Screenshot-9-314x204.jpg|ARM Trooper with Stealth armor and sniper rifle. Heavy A's.jpg|Heavy Armor duel. Black-Red Armor.jpg|ARM soldier with Aegis armor. Dropship.jpg|ARM dropships. Links Announcement Trailer